User blog:Green Ninja/IMPORTANT: All Users Read
There are some things that just need to be covered, and I would wait until Issue #4 of The Monthly Mix. However, I'm not going to delay an announcement like this. Recently, many people have been taking new episode information from the Mixels page on Wikipedia and using them in articles. I don't trust Wikipedia for multiple reasons, mostly because anyone can edit it. (Fun fact: I created the Mixels page on Wikipedia!) Do NOT base your judgement on what losers who like to spread rumors write and wait for the actual episode to release on the Mixels Websites before creating pages. The only proof we have of these are due to scenes in the character videos on the website, however they do not provide any proof to the actual episode names and as such, what we've seen provides proof that these scenes might not even make it into any episodes at all. Anyone seen using this information from Wikipedia will either have the content removed from the page, deleted if the page is based on said fake episode, and blocked if seen performing the action again. We've had too much vandalism lately - please help revert it ASAP. There has also been a small dispute about who the leader of the Cragsters is: Seismo or Krader. Sure, Seismo was one of the three Mixels to be shown last year when this whole franchise was announced, but Krader has been referenced multiple times as the leader on official LEGO sites. It's a ridiculous argument and I'm ending it now: the leader of the Cragsters is Krader. Do not change the information again. Also, there is no reason to believe that the Flexers hate Krader. There is simply no evidence, so I don't want that to be added to pages ever again. And finally, the Glorp Corp are not females. Also, stop adding information that has already been said in an article, or it just becomes redundant. Do not add trivial facts (little value or importance) to the trivia of articles (of any other part of the page, for that matter). Stuff like this should have been dealt with already, but I am dealing with them right now. Also, if you are an anonymous user, please create an account on Wikia. That way, we can keep tracks of your edits and welcome you as a genuine member of the community. Also, if you are below thirteen years of age, don't create an account and just leave the wiki. Being underaged isn't even allowed anyway, and is against the COPPA law in the United States, which is the country Wikia is based in. I've noticed that contributors with no identifications are the ones who vandalize pages, write stupid and pointless things in the page talks and forums, act immature and do numerous other useless actions. This needs to stop. These are my thoughts. Remember all of this I said. The wiki is getting more popular every single day, and recognized by LEGO fan sites such as Eurobricks, one of the most popular AFOL communities around. MixedSerpent and I have been trying to make this place look and be great. We want ourselves to look presentable, don't we? Even Huw, the owner of Brickset, said that we have some inaccurate information that needs to be be fixed. Brickipedia is already dying and moved to the new Brickimedia, so technically we are one of the only active LEGO-related wikis on Wikia. Let's make it a great reference for Mixels that everyone can enjoy! On a much lighter note - series three pictures are starting to surface. Get out there and edit! :-) UPDATE 6/5/14: The episode that was rumored to be calling Sledding Time, Snow Half-Pipe, is now out. Also, an episode with the discovered footage of Lunk and Tentro, now known to be Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, is online as well. These episodes aired tonight on Cartoon Network. I'm sorry for doubting you all about those, but I'm still not going back on my word about not trusting Wikipedia. The Monthly Mix Category:Blog posts